1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to trouser leg restraining devices and particularly to ornamental trouser restraining devices which are resilient and are connected to the ends of trouser legs and pass beneath the shoe sole of the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Various types of straps and holders have been used in the past to maintain trouser legs in a fully extended posture, proximate the shoe tops of the wearer. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 40,931, 397,968, 43,727 414,730 and more recently, 4,115,906. While such prior art devices retain the trouser legs under normal conditions, a more secure, decorative retaining device for jeans and cowboy boots has been warranted for adverse use conditions, as may occur when riding a motorcycle and working on a western ranch. For example, motorcycle riders oftentimes place their shoes or boots in contact with hot motorcycle parts such as the engine and exhaust system which can burn or destroy most fabrics. Fabric will also wear quick when kept in contact with the vibrating parts of a running motorcycle. Likewise when working in the harsh environment of a western ranch most fabrics would wear quickly.
Thus, with the disadvantages of fabric and other prior art restraining devices, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a trouser leg retaining device which can be used in combination with suitably adapted trousers or pants.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a trouser leg retaining device which includes a metal chain that is suitable for adverse use conditions.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a decorative trouser leg retaining device which includes snap fasteners at each end for engaging snap fasteners placed on the interior of trouser legs.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a trouser leg retaining device which is quick and simple to attach yet which will resiliently restrain the trouser legs in a fully extended posture and provides for selective charm display.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a trouser leg retaining device having a means for length adjustment on each side of the boot or shoe.